El misterio del castillo encantado
by Anichu90
Summary: Kagome Higurashi ha vivido toda su vida en el idílico pueblo de Shikon y no ve la hora de marcharse de allí para poder realizar sus sueños, hasta que aparece el único chico que la haría replantearse todo su futuro. UA InuKag
1. El castillo en lo alto de la colina

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**EL MISTERIO DEL CASTILLO ENCANTADO**

**18 de Junio**

**El castillo en lo alto de la colina**

Todas las casas eran iguales en el pequeño pueblo de Shikon. Todas se componían de lo mismo: porche, dos plantas y un ático, y un pequeño jardín que rodeaba a la casa por tres lados. Cada una era igual a la anterior, lo que hacía bastante difícil saber en qué calle te encontrabas a no ser que hubieras nacido y vivido toda tu vida allí. Shikon era como uno de esos barrios residenciales que se encontraban en la periferia de Tokyo (en realidad era más pequeño), sólo que no formaba parte de la metrópolis de Tokyo. No era que estuviera muy lejos, a poco más de media hora en coche, pero parecía que estuvieran a galaxias de distancia. A Shikon no llegaban el ruido, la polución, la contaminación lumínica o el estrés de la gran ciudad.

En Shikon la gente se saludaba amigablemente cuando se cruzaban en la calle, pedían disculpas si se chocaban accidentalmente y los jóvenes ayudaban a los más mayores a llevar las bolsas de la compra o a cruzar la calle. Casi no había tráfico, el aire que se respiraba era limpio y puro, y la delincuencia parecía cosa de otro siglo o de otro planeta. De hecho, la pequeña comisaría estaba prácticamente desierta la mayor parte del tiempo y si querías encontrar al jefe de policía Kishaba tenías que ir al bar del viejo Sanjo, que era el único lugar del pueblo en el que podías beber sake a cualquier hora del día.

Los habitantes de Shikon no se habían molestado nunca en aprenderse los nombres de las calles, a pesar de que no había tantos nombres que memorizar, sino que llamaban a cada calle según el negocio que hubiera en ella: la calle del supermercado, la calle del taller mecánico, la calle de la peluquería o la calle del ayuntamiento. En Shikon tampoco había secretos, todos se conocían y todos sabían lo que hacían sus vecinos y, como en cualquier lugar donde hubiera una lenta conexión a Internet o una televisión que sólo sintonizaba cuatro canales, el deporte que más se practicaba era el del cotilleo.

En realidad, Shikon no se diferenciaba mucho de cualquier otro pueblo pequeño… excepto por el castillo encantado.

El castillo Taisho llevaba allí desde mucho antes de que Shikon fuera tan sólo una aldea formada por unos cuantos desertores de las guerras feudales y sus esposas. Tenía más de cinco siglos de antigüedad y había atraído a muchos curiosos al pueblo a los largo de los años pero nunca nadie había conseguido entrar. Nadie a excepción de Kaede, Myoga y Totosai, las tres personas más viejas del pueblo, que habían sido contratados por el dueño del castillo para su cuidado, aunque nadie sabía muy bien cómo lo había hecho para contratarlos. Según los habitantes de Shikon, ese hombre vivía como un ermitaño, nunca nadie lo había visto en persona, todos creían que no había salido del castillo jamás, nadie había oído nunca su nombre ni sabían que edad podría tener, y nadie se había atrevido nunca a entrar para averiguarlo. El castillo era imponente y su posición estratégica en lo alto de una colina hacía que dominara la vista desde cualquier punto del pueblo, pero desprendía una especie de aura que te advertía que lo mejor que podías hacer era mantenerte alejado. El castillo Taisho y su habitante eran el único misterio que los habitantes de Shikon no habían conseguido resolver.

La otra gran atracción de Shikon, y lo que hacía interesantes los verano y atraía a los turistas, era el lago. La familia Hojo, la familia más importante del pueblo y la más rica, lo habían aprovechado para hacer de Shikon un punto de referencia para todo amante del turismo rural. Todos los veranos organizaban campamentos infantiles y hacían juegos y fogatas nocturnas a la orilla del lago, poseían el único hotel del pueblo y habían construido cabañas en el interior del bosque que rodeaba el lago para aquellas personas tan cansadas de la cuidad que no querían tener que ver ni un trozo de asfalto durante sus vacaciones. El señor Hojo, era además el alcalde del pueblo y poseía otros negocios importantes como un restaurante, una cafetería/heladería, la única sala de cine, en la que se proyectaban películas americanas de los años 50 (si querías ver cine del siglo XXI tenías que ir a la tienda de prensa y revistas, que también servía de videoclub y de tienda de golosinas, y alquilar la película), y las tiendas de ropa y calzado. Y todos estos negocios prosperaban a pesar de lo poco original de sus nombres. Los Hojo habían bautizado a todos sus negocios con el nombre «Four Souls»: Campamento Four Souls, Hotel Four Souls, Restaurante Four Souls o Cine Four Souls.

En conjunto, Shikon era un buen lugar para vivir, casi una utopía, pero aún así Kagome Higurashi contaba los días que le quedaban para salir de allí. 365 días más y sería libre.

* * *

—¡Buenos días! —canturreó Kagome entrando a la cocina dónde su familia desayunaba—. ¿No hace un día espléndido?

Sí que lo hacía. El sol brillaba con intensidad, el cielo estaba azul, los pájaros cantaban y hacía calor, lo que lo hacía un día perfecto para ir a darse un baño al lago.

—Te veo contenta, hermana —murmuró su hermano pequeño, Sota, mientras tragaba un poco de arroz.

—¡Por supuesto que estoy contenta! —exclamó Kagome con una gran sonrisa—. ¿No sabes que día es hoy?

—¡Sí! ¡Hoy es el primer día de las vacaciones de verano! —gritó Sota con emoción.

—¿No se te olvida algo, hermanito? —preguntó la chica con los dientes apretados. No había sido esa la respuesta que había esperado de su hermano.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, cariño! —dijo su madre, dándole un gran abrazo, evitando así cualquier posibilidad de que sus hijos comenzaran una discusión.

—Gracias, mamá.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Kagome.

—Gracias, abuelo —Kagome se volvió entonces a su hermano—. Sota —canturreó—, ¿no tienes algo que darme? —preguntó señalándose la mejilla izquierda con el dedo índice.

Sota se hundió en su asiento poniéndose rojo como un tomate.

—No me hagas hacerlo —pidió.

—Ya lo creo que sí.

—Ya soy mayorcito para esas cosas.

—¡Por eso mismo! —sonrió Kagome—. Es el deber de toda hermana mayor torturar a su hermano de 12 años.

—Eres cruel —gruñó el chico, pero aún así se incorporó y le dio un rápido beso a su hermana en la mejilla—. Feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias, Sota —respondió la chica sonriendo ampliamente.

—¿Te quedas a desayunar? —le preguntó su madre mientras le servía té al abuelo.

—No. Hoy empieza el verano y, por tanto, empieza mi rutina veraniega. ¡Hasta luego, familia! —se despidió mientras salía por la puerta de la cocina—. Y por cierto —añadió volviéndose rápidamente—, no creáis que me olvido de que me debéis unos regalos de cumpleaños.

Kagome salió de su casa y se dirigió hacia su bici. Le quitó el candado y salió a la calle. Hacía bastante calor para ser sólo junio. Si ya empezaban a apretar las temperaturas, no quería ni imaginarse como estarían en agosto. Eso la hizo pensar en todas las actividades que podría hacer en el lago con los niños del campamento. Trabajar en el campamento era una de las actividades que conformaban su rutina veraniega, pero la primera, con la que empezaba el día, era desayunar con su mejor amiga Sango, y hacia allí se dirigía en aquel momento.

—¡Kagome! ¡Kagome!

Con aquellos gritos sacándola de sus pensamientos, Kagome paró y miró por encima del hombro para ver quién la llamaba. Era el viejo señor Saya, desde la puerta de la oficina de correos. El señor Saya era la cuarta persona más anciana del pueblo y apenas podía moverse. Había trabajado toda su vida de cartero y pensaba morir trabajando, a pesar de que sus piernas ya no funcionaban y tenía que moverse en silla de ruedas. Por esa razón, si querías obtener tu correspondencia tenías que ir hasta la oficina a recogerla. Y todos en Shikon sabían que si le permitían aquel capricho al viejo Saya era porque su hija estaba casada con el señor Hojo, el alcalde.

—¿Qué ocurre, señor Saya? —preguntó la chica, dejando su bici fuera y entrando en la oficina.

La oficina de correos era una diminuta habitación con un mostrador y una estantería pegada a la pared del fondo llena de huecos dónde el señor Saya archivaba la correspondencia de todos los vecinos del pueblo.

—Necesito que lleves este paquete al castillo Taisho —respondió dejando encima del mostrador un paquete del tamaño de una caja de zapatos envuelto en papel de estraza.

Kagome pasó su mirada incrédula del viejo al paquete, y del paquete al viejo.

—¿Yo? —preguntó con voz chillona, señalándose a sí misma con un dedo.

—Si, tú. ¿Acaso hay otra Kagome por aquí? —respondió con sarcasmo.

Puede que el viejo Saya no pudiera levantarse de la silla de ruedas sin ayuda, pero su lengua estaba perfectamente sana y tan afilada como en su juventud.

—¿Al castillo encantado?

—No está encantado. Creía que eras una chica lista, Kagome, ¿de verdad te crees esos cuentos de viejas?

Kagome se refrenó de responder con algo sarcástico. Estaba absolutamente segura de que algunos de esos "cuentos de viejas" los había difundido él.

—Creía que de eso se encargaba Kaede —dijo saliendo por fin de su estupor.

Otra de las cosas que todos en el pueblo sabían era que todos los meses llegaba a la oficina de correos un paquete para el hombre que vivía en el castillo. Y todos sabían que Kaede lo recogía puntualmente todos los meses para entregárselo.

—Sí, pero hoy el camión de correos ha llegado más tarde de lo habitual y Kaede se ha ido al castillo antes de que tuviera el paquete. Sabes que ya no vuelve al pueblo hasta la noche, y es muy importante que este paquete llegue a su destino hoy, lo antes posible.

—¿Pero por qué me lo pide a mí? ¿Por qué no se lo pide a su nieto?

—Porque mi nieto no está por aquí ahora mismo y tú sí, y tienes tu bicicleta. Además vas a ser la futura señora Hojo y ya eres de mi familia. Confío en ti —respondió Saya con una sonrisa juguetona que a Kagome le puso los pelos de punta.

Kagome había empezado a salir un par de meses antes con Hojo, nieto del viejo Saya e hijo del alcalde Hojo, y todos en el pueblo daban por hecho que la chica no iba a dejar escapar a semejante partidazo y que se convertiría en la siguiente señora Hojo. Pero se equivocaban. Kagome no pensaba quedarse en el pueblo para casarse con Hojo y parir al próximo alcalde de Shikon.

—Venga, llévalo cuanto antes —ordenó el viejo empujando el paquete en su dirección. Después le dio la vuelta a su silla de ruedas y se puso a ordenar la correspondencia de Shikon, dando por terminada la conversación.

Kagome suspiró, dándose por vencida. Cogió el paquete y salió de la oficina.

* * *

—Creía que el señor Saya había dicho que era urgente entregarlo —dijo Sango mirando divertida a su amiga.

—Sí —murmuró Kagome.

Kagome había ido directamente de la oficina de correos a la cafetería Four Souls, dónde había quedado para desayunar con Sango. Su amiga ya estaba esperándola cuando ella llegó, sentada en su mesa habitual justo al lado del ventanal. Le había contado rápidamente la historia y desde entonces se había dedicado a mirar fijamente con el ceño fruncido el paquete que había dejado encima de la mesa, medio esperando que de repente se abriera solo y salieran de él todos los males de la humanidad.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Kagome? —le preguntó Sango, perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

Kagome la miró. Sango era su mejor amiga desde siempre. Era un año mayor que ella y, por tanto, no iban juntas a clase pero vivían en la misma calle. También era la chica más guapa del pueblo, con su larga melena color castaño oscuro y sus cálidos ojos marrones, pero ella no parecía darse cuenta de su belleza y eso la hacía más bella aún. Kagome no podía recordar un momento de su vida en el que no estuviera Sango. Juntas habían soñado con el día en el que se graduarían en el instituto y podrían irse del pueblo. Pero la tragedia había llegado a la vida de Sango y había truncado ese sueño en particular.

Sango se había graduado ese año y si todo hubiera sido como debería, se habría ido a estudiar Magisterio en la Universidad de Tokyo. Pero tres años atrás, los padres de Sango habían muerto en un accidente de coche, dejándola como única responsable de su hermano pequeño, Kohaku, que ahora tenía 15 años. Por tanto, Sango seguiría atrapada en Shikon al menos otros tres años, hasta que su hermano fuera mayor de edad. Pero Kagome sabía la verdad, Sango jamás abandonaría a Kohaku, se había quedado atrapada en el pueblo para siempre.

Cada vez que Kagome la mirara, no podía evitar que la invadiera la ansiedad. Sí, Sango ahora parecía feliz y lo que le había pasado había sido una tragedia inesperada que nadie había podido evitar, pero no quería que le ocurriera lo mismo. No quería quedarse atrapada en un pueblo que parecía un agujero negro: lo absorbía todo y no dejaba escapar nada. Había soñado toda su vida con salir de allí, con vivir en la ciudad, estudiar Medicina y hacer algo importante en la vida. Y estaba totalmente determinada a conseguirlo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te da miedo ir al castillo encantado? —la voz burlona de Sango la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—No es eso. Es que… —Kagome no sabía muy bien cómo explicarse—. Es que nadie, jamás, ha entrado en ese castillo… bueno, nadie excepto los ancianos —se corrigió. «Los ancianos» era la manera en que todo el mundo se refería a Kaede, Myoga y Totosai, las únicas personas con permiso para entrar en el castillo—, y si yo entro allí, y descubro que todo es normal y que no hay ninguna maldición, sería como echar abajo un mito. Imagínatelo, Shikon ya no sería famoso por tener un auténtico castillo encantado.

—Nadie cree que Shikon tenga un "auténtico castillo encantado" —repuso Sango, haciendo las comillas con los dedos. Kagome resopló—. Pero entiendo lo que quieres decir. Si entras en ese castillo y sales viva y sin un solo rasguño mucha gente se llevará una decepción.

—Gracias por tu comprensión —dijo Kagome con sarcasmo.

—¡Las dos chicas más bellas de todo Shikon! —exclamó una voz masculina a sus espaldas—. Os he visto por la ventana y no he podido evitar entrar a saludaros.

—¿"Las dos chicas más bellas de todo Shikon"? —se burló Kagome—. Eso no es decir mucho teniendo en cuenta nuestra población, ¿no crees, Miroku?

Si había alguien del género masculino del que Kagome pudiera decir sinceramente que era su amigo, ése era Miroku. Era dos años mayor que ella, alto y guapísimo. Tenía el pelo negro lo suficientemente largo como para recogérselo en una pequeña coleta y los ojos de un característico color azul oscuro. También disfrutaba a rabiar coqueteando con las chicas y metiéndoles mano. De hecho, llevaba coqueteando con indecisión con Sango desde que ella había cumplido los 15 y los chicos habían empezado a fijarse en ella. Aunque Kagome se había dado cuenta de que Miroku se comportaba de manera distinta con Sango que con el resto de las chicas. Sí, intentaba meterle mano cada vez que podía igual que con las demás, pero nunca le había pedido una cita, y eso que se lo había pedido a todas las chicas que estuvieran entre los 15 y los 30 años incluyendo a las turistas que llegaban en verano. Bueno, a Kagome nunca le había pedido una cita tampoco pero eso era porque eran casi como hermanos y ninguno de los dos se sentía cómodo con la idea de salir juntos. Pero con Sango se mostraba contenido, como si tuviera miedo de cometer un error. Había algo entre ellos. El problema era que se portaban como niños y ninguno se atrevía a reconocerlo en voz alta.

—Me partes el corazón, Kagome —dijo Miroku, llevándose una mano al pecho—. Mi cumplido era sincero.

—Entonces lo acepto —respondió la chica, inclinando la cabeza.

—Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el chico, señalando el paquete encima de la mesa con un movimiento de su cabeza—. ¿Un regalo de cumpleaños?

—No. Es material radioactivo. Te sugiero que no lo toques.

Sin hacer caso de su sarcasmo, Miroku se asomó por encima de su hombro.

—Castillo Taisho —leyó en la etiqueta pegada en el papel de estraza—. ¿Es lo que creo que es? —medio gritó, por el asombro.

—Sí —respondió Sango por ella—. Pero no necesitamos que el resto del pueblo se entere.

—¿Por qué tienes tú eso? —inquirió, y luego miró el paquete como si realmente fuera material radioactivo.

—El viejo Saya me ha pedido que lo entregue —contestó Kagome.

—¿Tú?

—Sí.

—¿En el castillo encantado?

—Sí.

—Vaya —murmuró Miroku dejándose caer en una silla—. No me gustaría estar en tu pellejo ahora mismo, Kagome.

—Ni a mí —suspiró Kagome, hundiéndose en su silla.

—¡Vamos, chicos! ¿A qué viene tanto miedo? Sólo es un castillo. Los ancianos suben allí todos los días y nunca les ha pasado nada —exclamó Sango, perdida ya toda paciencia.

—Ya, pero los ancianos son los ancianos, y nosotros somos simples mortales —repuso Miroku.

Sango puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, me encantaría seguir manteniendo esta estúpida conversación pero tengo que ir a trabajar —dijo Sango levantándose de su silla.

—Sí, y yo tengo un paquete que entregar —añadió Kagome levantándose también.

—¿Nos vemos esta tarde en tu fiesta de cumpleaños? —preguntó Sango.

—Sí —suspiró Kagome—. Si no aparezco, decidle al jefe Kishaba que me vieron por última vez en el castillo encantado.

* * *

Kagome se bajó de su bicicleta y se acercó lentamente al arco. Como todos los castillos feudales, al castillo Taisho lo rodeaba una muralla, y el único acceso era el arco delante de la puerta principal. Kagome apoyó la bici en la muralla y cogió el paquete de la cesta. Cruzó el arco y se encontró en el pequeño patio delantero. Probablemente habría otro patio interior, justo en el centro del castillo, pero Kagome no pensaba llegar tan lejos como para averiguarlo. Su plan era llamar a la puerta y entregarle el paquete a Kaede, o al menos esperaba que fuera la anciana quién le abriera la puerta.

Kagome atravesó el patio y se dirigió hasta el único signo de modernidad que parecía haber en aquel castillo: la puerta. Era enorme, de madera maciza y tenía aldaba, cerradura y picaporte, como la puerta de su propia casa. Normalmente las puertas de los castillos feudales eran correderas pero supuso que no eran una buena idea si querías evitar que te robaran. «Como si alguien fuera a entrar en el castillo encantado sin permiso», pensó la chica con nerviosismo. Había agarrado la aldaba para llamar cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad la puerta no estaba carrada, sino que estaba entornada. Kagome respiró hondo armándose de valor y empujó la puerta.

Se encontró con un gran espacio vacío, o al menos se imaginó que estaba vacío porque estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver nada. La única luz provenía de la puerta abierta tras ella y de dos pequeños haces a su izquierda y a su derecha, Kagome supuso que serían puertas correderas que llevaban a otras habitaciones del castillo, pero aún así era incapaz de ver lo que había al fondo de la sala.

—¿Hola? ¿Kaede? —llamó, y esperó un momento pero nadie le contestó—. Traigo un paquete —dijo un poco más fuerte, pero tampoco hubo respuesta—. ¿Dueño del castillo encantado? ¿Alguien? —volvió a probar.

Se estaba poniendo más nerviosa por momentos. Tanta oscuridad y tanto silencio le estaban poniendo los pelos de punta.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta de su izquierda, que era la que le quedaba más cerca, pues tal vez Kaede estaba al otro lado del castillo y no podía oírla. Fue entonces cuando le llegó un sonido del fondo de la sala. Era un ruido bajo y constante, como un silbido… no, era un gruñido, como el de un perro. Kagome se giró hacia el lugar de dónde procedía el gruñido y se encontró mirando directamente a un par de brillantes ojos dorados. A lo largo de su vida, Kagome había oído muchísimos cuentos, rumores e historias sobre el castillo Taisho, pero nunca, en ninguna de esas historias, había oído que el loco del castillo encantado tuviera un perro guardián.

—Vale, me largo —murmuró para sí misma, dejando caer el paquete al suelo.

Corrió hasta la puerta principal, salió, la cerró de un portazo tras ella y siguió hasta que estuvo fuera de la muralla. Allí se paró para recuperar el aliento y para recuperarse del susto, dicho sea de paso.

—¿Kagome?

Sobresaltada, Kagome levantó la mirada hasta la voz que la había llamado.

—Miroku —suspiró aliviada—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Creías que te iba a dejar sola en tu excursión al castillo encantado? Te he seguido para ver si estabas bien.

—Gracias —dijo de todo corazón.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el chico. Parecía preocupado.

—Sí, bueno… —Kagome no pudo evitar volver la vista atrás, hasta la puerta del castillo—. Creo que mi imaginación me ha jugado una mala pasada.

—Entiendo —murmuró Miroku, y por un momento le pareció que entendía de verdad—. ¿Has conseguido entregar el paquete entonces?

—Más o menos —respondió la chica—. No había nadie así que lo he dejado en el suelo.

—Vamos, te acompaño hasta el pueblo.

—Gracias.

Kagome corrió hasta la muralla para coger su bici y, tras echar un último vistazo al castillo, se apresuró para ponerse al lado de su amigo.


	2. Leyendas, rumores y cuentos de viejas

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**EL MISTERIO DEL CASTILLO ENCANTADO**

**18 de Junio**

**Leyendas, rumores y cuentos de viejas**

—¿Ahora te dedicas a asustar a jovencitas indefensas? —preguntó Kaede abriendo la puerta corredera de par en par para que entrara la luz en el oscuro vestíbulo.

Había presenciado toda la escena desde la sala de la derecha y, en cuanto la chica había salido corriendo de la casa, decidió intervenir.

—¡Cállate! —fue la antipática respuesta que recibió del señor del castillo.

Inuyasha se dirigió hacia el lugar dónde la chica había estado parada momentos antes y recogió el paquete que había dejado caer del suelo.

—¿Quién es esa chica, Kaede? —preguntó mirando fijamente la puerta principal, por la que se marchado la chica—. Tengo todo el maldito castillo forrado con estos papelitos para mantener a distancia a los curiosos. ¿Cómo ha podido cruzar el arco?

—Tal vez los "papelitos", como tú los llamas, que tenemos ahora están caducados. Después de todo, los nuevos han llegado más tarde de lo habitual —dijo, señalando el paquete que el chico tenía en las manos.

—¡No digas tonterías, vieja! —Kaede, que ya estaba más que acostumbrada a las salidas de tono de Inuyasha, ni se inmutó—. La barrera sólo permite entrar a quién yo desee que entre. Solo alguien con un gran poder espiritual podría burlar la barrera —entonces Inuyasha levantó la mirada hacia la anciana que tenía delante, sobresaltado—. ¿Es eso? ¿Tiene poderes espirituales?

—¿Kagome? —resopló la anciana—. ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Se parece a ella —insistió el chico.

—No creo que ésa sea razón suficiente para creer que tenga poderes espirituales.

—Pero ha traspasado la barrera…

—No insistas, Inuyasha —interrumpió Kaede—. Conozco a esa chica desde que nació y no tiene poderes espirituales, ¿entendido?

Inuyasha la miró. La vieja no le estaba contando la verdad, pero decidió dejarlo pasar por el momento. Ya intentaría sacarle la verdad más adelante.

—Kagome —pronunció Inuyasha, lentamente, como probando el nombre en su propia boca. Era un nombre bonito—. ¿Entonces la conoces bien?

—Claro que sí —respondió Kaede—. Todos en el pueblo la conocen… y tú también la conocerías si prestaras más atención a lo que ocurre fuera de este castillo.

Inuyasha ignoró aquella reprimenda por parte de la anciana.

—¿Cómo es?

—Bueno… ya la has visto…

—Me refiero a su personalidad —gruñó el chico. La maldita bruja hacía aquello a propósito para sacarlo de sus casillas.

Kaede rió entre dientes.

—Kagome es una buena chica —respondió al fin—. Todos en el pueblo la quieren. Es una buena estudiante y ayuda a su familia en todo lo que puede. También ayuda a las personas mayores en sus quehaceres cotidianos. Durante el verano, trabaja en el campamento con los niños por la tarde y en el bar del viejo Sanjo por la noche.

—¿En ese tugurio? —preguntó Inuyasha, confuso—. ¿Qué hace una chica como ésa trabajando en un lugar como ése?

—Le gusta —la anciana se encogió de hombros como diciendo «Yo tampoco lo entiendo».

—Ya —murmuró Inuyasha, distraído. En su mente ya se estaba formando un plan.

Tenía que conocerla. Tenía que acercarse a ella como fuera posible. Tenía que hablar con ella y descubrir si el parecido iba más allá de lo puramente físico. Aunque, por lo que le había contado Kaede, había bastantes probabilidades de que así fuera. Ella también había invertido su tiempo en ayudar a los que lo necesitaban cuando Shikon no era más que una aldea formada por los heridos de la guerra y estaba asediada por los ataques de demonios.

—Kaede, ¿sigues haciendo los amuletos que ocultan la apariencia demoníaca? —preguntó de repente.

—Sí, en el pueblo hay demonios que los utilizan a diario…

—Voy a necesitar uno.

Kaede lo miró confusa, pero no preguntó nada.

Inuyasha inspiró profundamente, llenándose los pulmones del aire del vestíbulo.

—Huele bien.

* * *

El bar del viejo Sanjo era el peor antro de perdición de Shikon… aunque decir «único» también era aceptable. Su historia se remontaba al abuelo de Sanjo, cuya mujer no hacía más que insistir en que dejara de beber y de fumar. Éste, en respuesta, montó unas reuniones clandestinas en la vieja casa de su padre con sus más íntimos amigos para beber, fumar, jugar y quejarse a gusto de sus respectivas esposas. La voz se corrió y cada día se reunían más y más hombres del pueblo. El abuelo de Sanjo, que era un borracho pero no era tonto, al ver el éxito de sus reuniones, decidió montar un bar «sólo para hombres». No se molestó en remodelar la casa, que era de madera y tan vieja que algunos creían que se remontaba a los orígenes del pueblo, ni en ponerle un nombre, sólo puso una barra y compró alcohol en cantidades industriales… y triunfó. Desde entonces, se habían llevado a cabo varias reformas para evitar que la casa se viniera abajo, pero no para hacer el local un poco más atractivo, motivo por el cual tenía una clientela fija y ningún turista de los que llegaban en verano se atrevía a poner un pie allí. Sanjo, además, tenía sus propias leyes en cuanto como llevar su bar: servía alcohol a todo aquél que pudiera pagarlo, sin importar la edad; hacía caso omiso de la ley antitabaco, y permitía el juego y las apuestas en su local, a pesar de que no estuviera regulado para esas actividades. De hecho, todos dudaban que Sanjo tuviera algún permiso para regentar un bar pero, dado que el jefe de policía parecía vivir en ese bar en concreto y que los inspectores de sanidad raramente pisaban Shikon, Sanjo podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana, y nadie lo juzgaba. En definitiva, tenía el tipo de bar al que cualquier chica joven se le prohibiría entrar, por eso Inuyasha seguía sin entender que hacía Kagome trabajando allí.

Inuyasha empujó la puerta y se internó en el local. Nada más entrar, una densa nube de humo de cigarrillo lo golpeó y casi se le doblaron las rodillas. Tenía el olfato demasiado fino y los olores fuertes siempre lo mareaban. Cuando se recuperó, miró a su alrededor. El bar estaba montado en lo que había sido el salón de la casa, que, como en toda casa antigua, era enorme. Había varias mesas dónde los hombres jugaban a las cartas acompañados de una copa y un cigarrillo. Justo en frente de la puerta, al fondo del salón, estaba la barra y unos cuantos taburetes. Antes de dirigirse allí, miró a una mesa apartada que estaba al fondo a la derecha. Tres chicos formaban jaleo. También había una chica con ellos que, aunque estaba callada, llamaba tanto la atención como sus tres ruidosos amigos. Su pelo de color rojo brillaba como un cartel de neón. Inuyasha gruñó, pero decidió dejarlo estar. Aquella noche no quería llamar la atención más de lo necesario. Se dirigió hacia la barra y se sentó en un taburete.

—¿Qué va a ser esta noche, forastero?

Al levantar la mirada, Inuyasha se encontró con un par de ojos color marrón chocolate que lo miraban con diversión. Aquella mañana la había visto a través de la penumbra del vestíbulo del castillo y, a pesar de su agudizado sentido de la vista, no había podido apreciar lo hermosa que era en realidad. Y, aunque el parecido era extraordinario, tampoco había podido apreciar las sutiles diferencias.

Kagome tenía los ojos más claros y chispeaban de vitalidad y energía y buen humor, su mirada era más cálida. La mirada de ella había sido más fría, más calculadora, y en sus ojos habían brillado la inteligencia y la sabiduría. Ambas tenían la misma piel blanca, pero Kagome tenía color en las mejillas, como si pasara tiempo tomando el sol. Kagome también tenía los labios más carnosos. A pesar del parecido físico, ambas eran bellas de manera muy distinta.

Tal vez un poco intimidada por su escrutinio, Kagome empezó a hablar muy deprisa.

—Lo siento, ya sé que es una tontería pero siempre he querido decir eso. No preguntes, sólo te diré que he visto demasiadas películas de vaqueros. El problema es que por aquí no vienen muchos forasteros. De hecho, creo que son los mismos clientes al menos desde que nací, porque, verás…

Inuyasha dejó de escuchar cuando Kagome se lanzó a contar la historia del bar de Sanjo, historia que él ya conocía. La mayor diferencia entre ambas chicas había salido a la luz en cuanto la chica que tenía delante había abierto la boca. Ella jamás se hubiera lanzado en un discurso como aquél, en el que las palabras se atropellaban unas a otras, en el que no se decía nada en realidad y había perdido toda coherencia en el primer segundo. Ella nunca había sido muy habladora, siempre había sido calmada y contenida. En cambio, Kagome era pura energía nerviosa. Aunque, con la enorme diferencia generacional que había entre ellas, aquello había sido de esperar.

—Una cerveza estará bien —pidió Inuyasha, interrumpiendo el largo discurso de la chica.

—Por supuesto —exhaló Kagome, sonriendo al darse cuenta de que había estado hablando sin parar sobre nada en particular—. En seguida te la traigo.

Kagome puso un posavasos de papel sobre la barra y encima una jarra de cerveza fría e Inuyasha no pudo evitar fijarse en sus manos, que llamaban la atención. No porque llevaba cada uña pintada de un color distinto, cada cual más chillón que el anterior, sino porque tenía unas manos preciosas. Eran finas y delicadas, y sus dedos, aún más finos e imposiblemente largos. Parecían las manos de un talentoso pianista.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Inuyasha.

Kagome frunció el ceño, pero parecía divertida.

—¿Es ésa alguna nueva forma guay de ligar? —preguntó a su vez.

—No —balbuceó Inuyasha—. Es sólo que… es que pareces un poco joven para estar sirviendo alcohol.

Esa vez, Kagome frunció el ceño con sospecha.

—¿Eres inspector?

—No.

—¿De servicios sociales?

—No.

—¿Poli? ¿Abogado? ¿Cualquier otra cosa que tenga que ver con el cumplimiento y la defensa de las leyes?

—No.

—Lo siento, pero con esa pinta y esas preguntas tenía que asegurarme —explicó Kagome, señalándolo—. No muchos turistas vienen vestidos de traje.

Inuyasha levantó las manos, en un gesto con el que decía que venía en son de paz.

—Tranquila, no he venido a detenerte —aseguró.

—Entonces ya me quedo más tranquila —dijo la chica, asintiendo con la cabeza. Entonces sonrió—. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta… hoy he cumplido diecisiete.

A Inuyasha le pareció lo más prudente no hacer ningún comentario. Sabía muy bien que Sanjo interpretaba las leyes a su manera, pero no podía dejar de pensar que tener a una menor de edad sirviendo alcohol tal vez era ir demasiado lejos.

—Bueno —suspiró Kagome—, si no estás aquí para cerrarnos el local, ¿puedo preguntar qué te trae por Shikon?

A Inuyasha, aquella pregunta lo pilló con la guardia baja. En realidad, no había planeado qué hacer una vez la tuviera delante. No había pensado que iba a poder entablar una conversación con ella. Las únicas personas con las que había hablado en muchísimos años habían sido Kaede, Myoga y Totosai, y no estaba seguro de poder tener una conversación normal con alguien que no era de su círculo habitual sin desenmascararse. De todas formas, pensaba intentarlo.

—Me interesa el castillo —respondió con lo primero que se le ocurrió—. Es muy antiguo y he oído varias leyendas sobre él.

—Hum… —murmuró Kagome—. ¿No serás uno de esos tipos que hacen documentales sobre castillos encantados? Ya sabes, de los que investigan lo paranormal y esas chorradas.

—Nada de eso —sonrió levemente Inuyasha—. Ni tampoco cazo fantasmas. Sólo soy un curioso.

Kagome se echó para atrás con una gran sonrisa, satisfecha con su respuesta.

—¡Genial! Por aquí vienen muchos como tú —Entonces, la chica apoyó los brazos sobre la barra y acercó su cara a la de él, en actitud confidente—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres saber?

Durante un momento, Inuyasha no dio crédito a sus ojos. O se había quedado terriblemente anticuado y no entendía las señales, o Kagome estaba coqueteando con él.

—Bueno… —carraspeó nervioso. Nunca, jamás, en toda su vida, una chica humana de 17 años lo había puesto nervioso—. Eh… no sé… lo que se dice por aquí sobre el castillo.

Kagome rió.

—Necesitaría días para explicarte todas las historias y cuentos que se dicen en este pueblo. La gente no tiene otra cosa qué hacer más que hablar, ¿sabes?

—Podrías hacerme un resumen —sugirió el chico.

—Podría intentarlo —suspiró Kagome.

Al tenerla tan cerca, y a pesar del fuerte olor a humo de cigarrillo y bebidas alcohólicas que había en el local, Inuyasha captó su olor. En eso tampoco se parecía a ella. El aroma que emanaba de las personas no se podía definir como olor a flores, o a chocolate, o a especias. Sí, buena parte de su olor se componía de olor a sal, a sudor y a óxido por su sangre; también olían al perfume que llevaran puesto en ese momento o al olor del sitio en el que se encontraran que se pegaba en su piel. Pero el aroma más fuerte venía de su alma, y eso era lo que las hacía diferentes unas de otras.

Kagome olía a mañana de primavera tras una noche de lluvia. Aire limpio y puro, cielo despejado y sol brillante, las hojas verdes de los árboles cubiertas de rocío y pájaros cantando desde sus nidos. Ella, en cambio, había olido a tarde de otoño. Cielo gris, árboles desnudos y hojas en el suelo formando una alfombra en tonos rojos, naranjas, amarillos y marrones. Un poco más frío pero igual de hermoso.

—Kagome —gruñó una voz a su lado. Era Sanjo, igual de bajo, calvo y gordo que su padre, y que su abuelo—. Deja de ligar con los clientes y sirve a la mesa del fondo.

Kagome le dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Enseguida vuelvo.

Inuyasha la observó salir de detrás de la barra y dirigirse a la "mesa del fondo" que era donde estaban los chicos que antes habían llamado su atención. Se fijó más detenidamente en ellos. Los cuatro llevaban colgando del cuello el mismo amuleto que él llevaba oculto bajo su ropa, por eso parecían humanos, pero él sabía perfectamente bien lo que eran. Gruñó. No quería a esa gente en su pueblo.

Sanjo, que había estado a su lado observando cómo Inuyasha seguía con la mirada a Kagome, carraspeó ruidosamente para llamar su atención. Inuyasha volvió lentamente la mirada hacia él.

—Olvídate de ella, chico —le dijo—. Ha atrapado al mejor partido del pueblo y, si es lista, que yo sé que lo es, no lo dejará escapar.

Y con ese consejo gratuito, Sanjo salió de detrás de la barra para atender a unos cliente que acababan de entrar.

A Inuyasha aquellas palabras no le afectaron mucho. Le daba igual que Kagome tuviera novio o no. No pensaba volver a verla después de aquella noche. De hecho, no sabía muy bien qué hacía aún allí. No sabía qué había esperado encontrar pero había quedado claro que Kagome no era ella, se parecían físicamente pero eso era todo. Seguro que habría un millón de mujeres más que se parecerían a ella. Pero aún así, seguía allí, observándola trabajar, acercarse a aquella mesa y preguntarle a aquellas cuatro personas, que no eran lo que parecían ser, qué iban a tomar.

Inuyasha agudizó el oído para oír la conversación.

—Tú ya sabes lo que quiero, Kagome —le respondió el que parecía el líder. Llevaba el largo pelo negro recogido en una cola de caballo y tenía los ojos azules—. ¿Cuándo vas a salir conmigo?

Kagome suspiró con exasperación. Estaba de espaldas a él, pero Inuyasha se la pudo imaginar apretando los dientes o poniendo los ojos en blanco, lo cual hizo que le dieran ganas de ir allí y decirle a aquel imbécil que la dejara en paz. Pero no podía intervenir, no tenía derecho… quizá si se lo repetía las suficientes veces, se lo creería.

—He respondido a esa pregunta muchas veces, Koga —le respondió ella. Koga, así que ése era su nombre—. No saldría contigo ni aunque fueras el último hombre que quedara en la Tierra. No me gustas —aquella última frase se la dijo de tal forma que pareció que se la estuviera deletreando a un niño de seis años un poco retrasado.

Inuyasha sonrió. Menudo carácter tenía Kagome.

—Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, Kagome —replicó Koga con una sonrisa que pretendía ser seductora—, tu manera de rechazarme. No sabes cómo me pone.

Inuyasha cerró las manos en dos apretados puños, y de repente sintió algo que no había sentido durante siglos: el deseo de pelear. Más concretamente, el deseo de enterrar su puño en la cara de estúpido de Koga. Pero justo cuando iba a levantarse y a cumplir su deseo, oyó la respuesta de Kagome.

—Koga, si no tienes nada inteligente que decir, ¡cierra el maldito pico! —entonces se volvió hacia la chica pelirroja a quién sonrió con dulzura—. ¿Qué vas a querer, Ayame?

La cosa se calmó ahí. Inuyasha oyó cómo Kagome anotaba los pedidos y la vio volverse hacia la barra, así que se obligó a calmarse y a abrir los puños. Habría sido una auténtica locura pelearse con Koga en medio de un bar lleno de gente, ya tendría tiempo de arreglar cuentas con él y de hacerle entender que no quería lobos en su pueblo. Además, él no era nadie para meterse en la vida de Kagome, y ella había demostrado ser más que capaz de deshacerse de pretendientes indeseables.

—Menudo imbécil. ¿Quién se cree que es? —iba murmurando Kagome mientras volvía a la barra. Arrancó la hoja de pedidos de su libreta y se la entregó a Sanjo—. Toma, llévaselo tú. Yo no pienso volver a hablar con él.

Kagome seguía con el ceño fruncido cuando se puso detrás de la barra pero en cuanto vio a Inuyasha, le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, como si no acabara de ser acosada por un lobo.

—Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos? —se preguntó a sí misma mientras se acercaba a él—. Ah, sí. Leyendas sobre el castillo. La leyenda más popular es…

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Inuyasha, interrumpiéndola.

Kagome lo miró con extrañeza.

—Eh… sí. ¿Por qué?

E Inuyasha quiso darse de golpes a sí mismo. Kagome no se imaginaba que había estado escuchando su conversación con Koga simplemente porque era imposible para todo humano escuchar a aquella distancia y con todo el ruido que había en el local.

—Por nada… —respondió, negando con la cabeza—. Es que fruncías mucho el ceño —improvisó.

Kagome se llevó la mano a la frente y se frotó el ceño con el dedo índice.

—Me has estado mirando mucho, ¿no? —bromeó entonces.

Inuyasha hizo lo impensable. Se puso rojo.

—Eh… um, b-bueno… eh, no t-tanto —tartamudeó.

—Tranquilo, que era una broma —sonrió Kagome—. Bueno, mejor vamos a centrarnos en el castillo antes de que Sanjo vuelva a llamarme la atención.

—Hecho —contestó Inuyasha.

—Según la leyenda más popular, y la que más ha trascendido a lo largo de los años, el castillo fue construido hace 500 años por un demonio muy poderoso. Al parecer, el demonio se había enamorado de una princesa humana y la había dejado embarazada, e hizo construir el castillo para poder vivir tranquilamente con ella y con el hijo de ambos. Pero, por desgracia, no tuvieron un final feliz. La noche del nacimiento de su hijo, un general humano, que también estaba enamorado de la princesa, volvió a su ejército contra ellos. La princesa tuvo que huir con el bebé, pero el demonio se quedó para luchar contra el general y su ejército. Murió para salvarlos —Kagome susurró la última parte tan quedamente que si no hubiera sido por el buen oído de Inuyasha no la habría entendido.

Inuyasha se sorprendió de que la historia hubiera trascendido de una forma tan íntegra. Sin añadidos fantásticos ni confusiones. Había un par de errores sin importancia pero básicamente la historia era aquella. Y al volver a oírla una vez más, volvió a dolerle. Después de todo, esa era la triste historia de sus padres.

—¿Kagome? —la llamó. La chica se había quedado con la mirada perdida.

—Pero sólo es una bonita historia que se les cuenta a todos los niños de Shikon antes de irse a dormir —finalizó Kagome, volviendo en sí—. Pero la mayor parte de las tonterías que vas a oír por aquí son relativas al dueño actual del castillo —repuso.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Inuyasha como si de verdad fuera un turista curioso.

—Pues porque nadie lo ha visto jamás y a la gente le gusta mucho inventarse cosas.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas?

—Algunos dicen que es un fantasma. Otros, que hizo un pacto con el diablo, algo parecido a _El retrato de Dorian Gray_, y que se mantiene eternamente joven. Los más ancianos dicen que en realidad es el hijo del demonio y la princesa de la leyenda y que además es inmortal —Inuyasha carraspeó incómodo, aunque Kagome no pareció darse cuenta. Aquella historia se acercaba más a la verdad de lo que a él le gustaba—. Y los voraces lectores de novela fantástica dicen que o bien es un vampiro que sólo sale de noche, o bien es un hombre lobo que se ha condenado a sí mismo al encierro para no hacer daño a nadie. Aunque yo antes me creo lo del híbrido entre demonio y humano —dijo con un resoplido.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque Shikon es el pueblo más aburrido del mundo. Hace décadas que no se produce ninguna muerte violenta así que lo del vampiro es imposible, porque tendría que alimentarse de sangre y yo no he oído nada de cuerpos desangrados. Y si fuera un hombre lobo, estoy bastante segura de que a estas alturas ya sería un cachorrito totalmente domesticado e inofensivo. Porque, verás —continuó bajando la voz y acercándose más a él, como si le estuviera contando un secreto—, Kaede, una de las tres únicas personas con permiso para entrar en el castillo, es una fuerza de la naturaleza. Nadie puede con ella, ni siquiera un licántropo.

—¡Guau! —exclamó Inuyasha, fingiendo admiración.

En realidad, aquello también se acercaba bastante a la verdad. Kaede lo había llevado muy recto desde que se conocieron. La vieja bruja tenía un carácter infernal.

—¿Y qué dices tú? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

—¿Perdón? —Kagome pareció confundida.

—Bueno, me has contado qué es lo que dice otra gente sobre el castillo y su dueño, pero ¿qué es lo que dices tú?

—Ah, bueno. Yo digo que sólo es un ermitaño que odia a las personas.

—¿No es eso una redundancia? ¿El hecho de que odie a las personas no está implícito en el término «ermitaño»? —inquirió Inuyasha divertido.

—Pues entonces es un ermitaño redundante —declaró Kagome siguiéndole el juego. Ambos se echaron a reír—. Hablando en serio —continuó la chica cuando se calmaron—. Lo que creo es que lo único que ha alimentado la leyenda y las tonterías que dice la gente es que nadie se ha atrevido jamás a entrar en el castillo.

—¿Tú tampoco? —preguntó el chico con intención.

Pero al ver cómo le cambiaba la cara a Kagome, Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que no debía haber preguntado. La sonrisa se cayó de su cara y lo miró con los ojos marrones muy abiertos. Tal vez aquella mañana la había asustado más de lo que había pensado.

—No —le respondió muy seria—. Nadie entra allí sin permiso.

—¡Kagome! —exclamó una voz a su derecha.

Ambos giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Inuyasha se encontró mirando a un chico que tendría la edad de Kagome más o menos, tenía el pelo castaño claro y los ojos de color azul oscuro. Miraba a Kagome como si viera salir el sol por primera vez tras una semana con el cielo tapado por las nubes. A Inuyasha le cayó mal desde el primer momento.

Kagome, en cambio, le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. Se acercó a él, apoyó los brazos en la barra y se impulsó para darle un suave beso en los labios. Entonces Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que aquél debía de ser el novio de Kagome.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Kagome.

—He venido para acompañarte hasta tu casa, y también para… —el chico se sonrojó y se rascó la nuca, en un gesto de nerviosismo— para darte tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Kagome volvió a sonreírle.

—Muy bien. Vamos.

La chica fue hasta donde se encontraba Inuyasha. Se desató el pequeño delantal que llevaba y sacó un bolso de algún compartimento de la barra. Cuando dejó el delantal, lo miró directamente a los ojos. Inuyasha se quedó sin aliento.

—Ha sido un placer conocerte —dijo ella.

Pero antes de que él pudiera contestarle, salió con su novio del local.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos. No sabía qué había esperado encontrar cuando había decidido ir a verla, pero no había esperado aquello. No había esperado encontrarse con una chica preciosa y divertida e inteligente. Ni tampoco había esperado que lo atrajera tanto, sobre todo porque no podía permitirse sentirse atraído por ninguna chica. En cualquier caso, no podía volver a verla, así que aquello había sido una pérdida de tiempo.

Inuyasha dejó en la barra dinero de sobra para pagar la cerveza, salió del local y puso rumbo hacia su casa: el castillo encantado de Shikon.

* * *

**Gracias a sonieettaaa97 y Miss smiled por los reviews y a TAINA23, LAYLA RYU y Kytzia007 por los favoritos y las alertas.**


End file.
